Popular
by zarawood94
Summary: AU Brooke davis is popular and she hates but so does her 4 best friends and their boyfrinds and so does nathan scott couple: brooke/nathan, lucas/lindsey,haley/chris and peyton/jake


**a/n I don't not own anything to do with one tree hill :( **

**chapter 1**

**5 girls walk down the corridors of tree hill high all best friends, all popular. Brooke,Peyton,Haley,Racheal and Lindsey.**

**Brooke Davis is 'queen bee' people like to call her, she is beautiful,strong and very interdependent but shes popular and she hates it, but people at THH didn't know that the only people that did were her 4 best friends and that's only because they hate it to. **

**The other girls at THH bitch about the girls but they don't know what its like to be popular. The guys are even worse they just sleep with them and then go and tell there mates that they just got laid by ' the popular girls', they didn't want a relationship and Brooke was sick of it. Luckily for the other four girls they had boyfriends that actually wants to be in a relationship with them, Peyton had Jake who was on the basketball team. Racheal had mouth, who wasn't on the team but was one of Lucas and Brooke's best friend. Haley who had Chris he wasn't on the basketball either but them to had some classes together and that was that. Lindsey had Lucas who was co-captain of the THH ravens. Brooke had no one but neither did the captain of THH ravens Nathan Scott. Nathan was the most popular boy at TTH he was also Brooke's best guy friend, and was defiantly the hottest every girl wanted him including Brooke, she had the biggest 'High school crush' as she could it because she thinks it would never happened but maybe fate had different ideas.**

**It was 7.30am Monday morning and Brooke,Peyton and Racheal were getting ready for school at Brooke's **

" **who's going to Tim's party tonight ?" asked Brooke. " Brooke it's a Monday" stated Peyton " I know but it's Tim's party it's going to be funny" said Brooke " I can't go I'm going out with Jake and jenny. " neither can I I'm going out with mouth, Lindsey and Lucas kind of like a double date kind of thing" Racheal said. " okay I'll ask lins but shes probably with Luke tonight so that leaves me with nathan" brooke said sarcastically "ow.. come on brooke we all know that you love nathan so you can finally tell him" peyton said " no I am not finally telling him how I feel and no one is okay" brooke said getting angry. " come on brooke you like nathan and its so obvious that he likes you so just ask him out" racheal told brooke, " no okay so just drop it" when brooke said that there was a beeping noise coming from outside " thats jake I have to go bye guys see you at school love you " peyton shouted walking out of brooke's room. " i'm going to meet mouth and were going to walk do you want to walk with us" racheal asked brooke " no im okay I think im going to walk on my own" brooke told racheal " okay well Ill see you at school bye" she said waving to brooke as she also walked out of her room. " and there was one " brooke said to herself. " talking to yourself brooke are we ?"said a voice coming from brookes doorway, " felix how did you get in here ?" she asked the boy who was standing now in brookes room ". felix was the new boy who has been trying to get with brooke since he got to tree hill, lucas and nathan hated the guy so did brooke, the others didnt exactly like him but they didnt think that he was that bad, the only reason that lucas hated him was because he tried to get brooke drunk at a party so she would sleep with him but luckily lucas and nathan had got there in time, that was the reason that nathan hated him too but also he hated him cause he was trying to get with brooke.**

" **racheal let me in " felix replied " well you better get out cause I need to get to school and your going to make me late" " I'll give you a lift if you want" he said showing brooke his car keys "i'm fine i'd rather walk or die" brooke told him trying to get out of her room but felix put his arm up so brooke couldn't get past " get off of me" brooke said getting really angry " well technically im not on you" felix said smirking " look im going to be late, nathan gave you a black eye last wee-" "and im not afraid to do it again said nathan who was standing in brookes hallway. " felix leave" brooke said and felix did has he was told and left. " thanks nate" " no problem what was he doing her anyway?" he asked with a tiny bit of jealousy in his voice brooke swore she heard jealousy but she brushed it off and answered nathan "i don't know he offered to give me a lift to school I said no and he wouldn't leave but anyway what you doing here ?" " I was walking to school and your door was open and so I wondered if I could get a ride ?" " well my car is in the garage and I was going to walk" brooke told nathan " ow.. okay don't worry about it" nathan told brooke " but you could walk with me if you want?" brooke asked hoping he would say yes but what brooke didnt know was that nathan was hoping she would ask, brooke loves nathan and nathan loves brooke everyone knows that even the teachers knew that the only people who didn't know it was brooke and nathan. " yeah ill walk with you I suppose you can be my sloppy 3rds"nathan said teasing brooke " well thats nice who was 1st and 2nd ?"brooke asked "well the 1st one was my car but it wouldn't start and peyton was 2nd cause her car is cool but then I saw her and jake so I thought brooke and here I am" nathan said " well thanks" she said sarcastically " come on we better go" nathan said looking at brookes pink alarm clock. Brooke was 7 when she met nathan at the river court **

_**flashback**_

_**nathan was walking towards the basketball court when he saw a pretty girl trying to get the ball threw the hoop but she couldn't and he started laugh she saw " what's so funny ?" " nothing I've just never seen anyone so bad at basketball" nathan said still laughing " well its not my fault the net is so high" she said sweetly " how about ill teach you" nathan said putting his ball down and taking her off of her " okay im brooke davis " she said putting her hand out " nathan scott" he said taking her hand and shaking it**_

_**end flashback**_

**ever since then they've been best friends, they played basketball everyday and they went round each others houses all the time and when they were 11 brooke would stay round nathans, brooke was like a daughter that deb never had.**

**Brooke and nathan walked into school linking arms and laughing, brooke stopped laughing when she saw who was coming, nathan saw her expression and looked to where she was staring when he saw who she was looking at he understood, it was theresa brooke ' enemy ' as she would call her she was also nathans ex- girlfriend which also didnt help the situation. Theresa was the newest girl at THH and she tried to rule the school which was obvious that, that was brookes job, but thats not the reason brooke didnt like her it was because of nathan but only her and theresa knew that. When theresa was with nathan should would rub it in brookes face everyone saw it but nathan, the reason they broke up was because at a party she thought that she would get drunk and sleep with the first random person who ended up being one of the basketball players ot was safe to say that he isn't playing basketball and it wasn't nathan that did the damage it was brooke she was the one that threatened the boy that if she saw him at basketball practice he would never had kids. **

" **hey brooke " theresa said " what do you want?" brooke asked " well I came to talk to nathan see if had heard from that basketball player that I slept with that night?" theresa said with a smirk on her face, brooke saw out the corner of her eye that nathans face fell and that was it brooke snapped. By now the whole school was watching and listening to what was going to happen, peyton, jake, lucas , lindsey, haley, chris, racheal and mouth were all watching to " wrong thing to say" said the girls all at the same time.**

" **shut up, and if you ever come near me, nathan or anyone else I care about, your ass will be dead and buried before you can pile any more make-up on your ugly face"brooke spat " is that a threat ?" theresa said getting in brookes face. SLAP... brooke slapped theresa " no its a promise" **

" **miss davis my office now " whitey shouted as he walked over to the girls, brooke ignored him and walked out of the gates, all she could here was whitey and her friends calling for her to come back but she didnt listen theresa was getting on her last nerve and everyone would talk about how she defended nathan so that that means shes sleeping with him. Brooke ended up at the place that she loved the most the river court, this is where she would come and think or to practice her basketball moves just so she could show nathan and he would flash her his smile, and she knew he was proud, but today she wasn't thinking happy things, her life was so complicated and no one even knew it and it was killing her inside.**

" **this is hardly my office miss davis is it ?" a voice interrupted her thoughts it was coach or whitey as most people called him **

" **im sorry coach I just couldn't stay in that school" brooke said looking out onto the river, " its okay well it isn't but I know that the river court in a good place to think I found camilla here this is where we first met" whitey said. " really ?" **

" **yeah I was playing basketball and she was new in town and didnt know where she was going2 he said chuckling at the memory " that is really weird this is where me and nathan met when we were 7 I was playing basketball and he told me I sucked and then he taught me and here we are 10 years later" brooke said **

" **and you and nathan still aren't together?" whitey asked " no we aint together were friends", " if thats what you think but you see nathan told me that someone special told him that ' people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end'" " that would be me when did he tell you that?" brooke asked " when he broke up with that girl you slapped earlier who by the way you cut her lip" whitey said laughing " well she deserves it she just rubbed in nathans face and that not fair you know she hurt him real bad, and she weren't the one there who had to pick up the pieces and try to put them back together " brooke said tears filling her eyes " who was then?" whitey asked already knowing the answer "me" brooke whispered." I would love to carry on this conversation miss davis but me and you have to go back to school" whitey said walking away, " I will be that for gym coach don't worry" brooke said smiling trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down her face, "any time you need to talk miss davis you know where my office is" whitey said walking back to the school, as whitey got back to school he saw nathan at his office door before nathan could even say anything " shes fine nathan she'll be back for gym" whitey said smiling walking into his office, nathan walked away knowing that he would see brooke in one hour but he was wondering what she going to do that in that one hour.**


End file.
